Because of the lack of large size backplane, it is not possible currently to manufacture a large size display module in one piece. Therefore, when a large-size display module is required, the only solution is to piece smaller size modules together. However a major obstacle to this approach is the gaps between the active image area on one module and the active image area on a neighboring module. The reason for this gap may be two folds, one of which is the cutting tolerance required for the backplane and the other is the edge sealing required to protect the integrity of the module. The inactive gap may be as wide as 4 mm. As a result, if two modules are placed next to each other, there could be an inactive gap of as wide as 8 mm, which is highly undesirable.